Naru's Letter to Mai
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Naru writes a letter to Mai that he never sends, telling how he feels about her. MaixNaru. R&R, but keep it nice please.
1. Chapter 1

**Naru's Letter To Mai**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

This is just a little side project while I look for inspiration. I hope you enjoy!

Shinobi Girl

P.S: Sorry its only short

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dear Mai,

Sometimes I wonder if you lose a part of yourself, if you can find it again. When I lost my brother, I believe I lost my only link to reality. I became withdrawn and antisocial. Then, out of nowhere, you came. You brought life back to me. I began to talk more, even though only to chastise you for your mistakes. Yet you took it all in stride, and yelled right back at me. To put it simply…

You amazed me.

I had never had anyone who had done that before. It was shocking, not to insult you in the least, that someone like me could fall in love with someone like you. I'm sorry for every nasty comment, cold glare and anything else I have ever done to insult you. It was intentional, because I did not want to get hurt, or hurt you.

You see: I have lied to you this entire time. My name is a lie; I am not Kazuya Shibuya, as you know me to be. I am Oliver Davis, the psychic researcher you hear everyone else talk about. Even now, not telling you the truth, even after all the time you've put up with me, makes me feel guilty. My brother, Eugene Davis, or "Gene" as everyone called him, had come to Japan… and… it hurts me even now to say, died. He is the one you see in your visions, the kind one who always smiles and comforts you, not me. Even though I wish it were not so, Mai, you have fallen in love with him, not me.

Whenever you hurt yourself, I hurt too. When you smile, it makes me happy, even if you do believe it is impossible. If you remember that time when we were stuck underground when that ghost pulled you down, I said that you were predictable after something bad happens? It wasn't an insult; I was telling you in my own way that I have been watching you.

I will be returning to England soon, to resume the research I had been doing in SPR, the real SPR, the British Society for Psychic Research. The separation will be impossible for me, but please understand it is for the best. I never want to be the reason you get hurt anymore. Since you began working for me, I have seen you hurt multiple times. But no more.

I hope you understand that I love you, and hope to see you once again in the future. Maybe, just maybe, one day you will accept my love and me for who I am, when it is possible for you to be safe.

Please forgive me.

Love,

Your Naru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm not sure whether to write anymore. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

**Mai's POV**

My name is Mai Taniyama, the girl with the broken heart. Who broke my heart? Well, let me tell you. It was Naru, my boss, for whom I had been working off a non-existent debt. And for whom I had a crush. What happened? When I had confessed my love for him, he flat out rejected me.

I distinctly remember when I confessed to Naru, every single detail. It had been during the twilight of the day, and the sky was a bright orange. This made him even more handsome, if that was even possible. I wore a dress that I had bought on the spur of the moment. Ayako said I should wear it when I told her what I was about to do.

We stood facing the lake, and I told him, "I don't want you to go Naru, I love you".

And you know what his reply was? "No, you don't"…

"No, you don't". The stupid, narcissistic bastard! I had taken my heart and given it to him, but he crushed it under his stupid feet! He went on to say, "You love Gene, not me".

But I don't… I loved him before I had even met Gene. I tried to say this, but it came out as a sob. I hadn't realized that all this time… I had been crying.

He turned away and left me alone in the dimming light. I continued to cry, and went back to the others.

Ayako instantly knew what happened, and started comforting me. Yet nothing could stop this crushing feeling. Like my whole heart was shattering to pieces.

Why can't you love me like I love you?

**Naru's POV**

I hated telling her that, I knew it hurt her because she was in tears. Yet I felt this was for the best. Lin sided with me. He said he did, anyway. Yet there was some doubt in his voice. He didn't truly believe what I did was right, yet he understood my reasons.

But why did I have to bring in Gene?

I could feel Ayako glaring at the back of my head. And the Monk. They were after my blood.

"Take it!" I felt like saying. "Take it all so I don't feel this pain!"

But I couldn't, something kept me silent.

**A Month Later…**

Mai stared up at the sky through her bedroom window, watching the orange of the sunset. 'So much like that time…' she found herself thinking. 'No, no… I want to forget'. She shook her head, not sitting up. Today was a Saturday, so she had nowhere to go, and was able to lie in bed all day.

Since that time, she hadn't found the energy to do much. She went to school, but without her usual eagerness. She hardly ever spoke, especially to those who used to work with her, and she was constantly exhausted and crying. Everyone had to be sensitive and careful with what they said, or they would end up with a lovely purple bruise.

Everyone noticed he change in behaviour, but no amount of coaxing could get her to reveal the person she used to be. It seemed her old self was dead.

A hesitant knock aroused her from her thoughts. Still wearing her pyjamas, and with tangled hair she answered the door. There stood three of her ex co-workers, frowning at her appearance.

"That's it Mai. We're sick of this. Pull yourself together, and come get your stuff out the office" Ayako said.

"Mai, this isn't healthy", John said hesitantly. The last time he made such a daring comment to Mai, he ended up with a very large bruise on his head from where she had hit him with a frying pan.

After much pushing, they convinced her to get dressed and walk down to the old SPR office. Seeing the door, she let out a low squeak.

"It's all right, Mai. You can do this", the Monk soothingly said, rubbing her head affectionately.

All she could do was nod.

Opening the door, it felt like a dream. Walking over to where her desk used to be, she saw her things were already packed into a cardboard box. Picking it up, she decided to look around the rest of the building. She glanced into Naru's old office, half expecting him to look up from a file and order her to get his tea.

But he wasn't there. It was completely empty.

Instead, there was a white envelope stuck to the wall with tape, with her name on it in Lin's handwriting,

Opening the envelope, two things fell out. It was a note from Lin, and another envelope.

She began to read the note from Lin first.

**Dear Mai,**

**I understand that Naru's sudden departure from Japan upset you greatly, yet this note he had written may explain his reasons. I know what he did was wrong, but maybe this note can help you understand what he thought and felt. Out of respect, I have not read this it and kept it sealed.**

**Lin.**

**P.S Mai, Naru is unaware that I have given this to you, simply because I really don't need him to be grumpy on such a long flight. Thanks.**

After this, she tore open the second envelope and began reading. By the end she was in fits of tears and sitting on the floor.

"Mai?" Ayako called.

"I'm in here", Mai sobbed. "I'm in Naru's office".

The door opened, and the three others walked in.

"What the hell happened, Mai?" Monk asked, walking over to her.

Mai simply handed him the envelope, still sobbing. The three read it together silently.

At the end, they glanced at each other and silently grinned.

"Well, what the hell are you still here for?" Ayako said, smiling.

"Yeah, get packing girl!" Monk added, laughing.

"Why?" Mai asked, her crying halted due to surprise.

"We're going to see your Naru!" they replied in sync.

"Come on, Mai" John said, offering her a hand up.

"Thanks", she replied. And for the first time in a month, Mai smiled.

Who knew she would, and could, feel like this again?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In London, Naru stared down at a stack of paperwork he had to complete. However hard he tried to focus, he simply couldn't. His mind kept drifting to Mai.

"I wonder what she's doing?" he asked himself, not realizing anyone could hear him.

"Have you tried giving her a call?" the voice of his assistant, Lin, asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"No, she never wants to talk to me again. And I don't blame her for it either", Naru replied, slumping in his seat.

"Then ask her you idiot!" Lin roared. 'God, look at how much of a ditz he had become! Mai this, Mai that… Just freakin' call her and tell her the truth!' Lin thought, grimacing.

"Yeah… I think I might…" Naru considered.

'This is going to be painful', Lin thought, knowing his boss would sit there for hours deciding whether to call her or not.

If it were up to Lin, he would have called her a month ago.

Stupid moron…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So what do you guys think? **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Sorry about the wait. Don't hurt me! *cowers*

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

Time seemed to fly by after they told her that they were going to see Naru. She forgot the details, everything that occurred after that. She was too absorbed in her daydreaming, her thoughts, to notice anything else. Before she knew it she was in the air, then arriving in London. Upon arriving, Monk had insisted on sitting in some seats instead of getting a taxi. For five minutes they had been sitting there. Out of boredom, Mai glanced around the bustling airport, looking for Ayako and John, whom had both gone to get something to eat. Something other than plane food, that is.

"Where the hell is he?" the Monk muttered from behind her, not realizing she had heard him.

Mai turned at looked at him curiously. At that moment he looked up from the magazine he was reading and saw her look.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing", she said, putting an innocent expression on her face. "You just seem insane, muttering to yourself there".

"Shut up", he muttered, turning back to the magazine.

"In-sane", she said in a low voice, to which he simply glared.

"Hey guys, look who we found!" Ayako called as she approached. Following her was John, and an unhappy Lin.

'What the hell happened to getting food?' Mai thought to herself. She began to think it was all planned, which it was.

Before they had left, Ayako had called Lin and told him they were coming over. She told him under no certain terms that he should not tell Naru, unless he never wanted to have kids. Not sure whether he wanted kids or not, she said it anyway; knowing the threat to his 'manly pride' would be taken seriously. After that, she told him when they should arrive, and demanded that he arrange decent hotel suites for the group. She received no argument.

'He doesn't like being taken out of his forbidden abyss also known as his office', Mai thought, causing a grin to appear on her face. Lin looked at her curiously, though didn't ask her anything.

"Mai", he said, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Lin", she said, also bowing.

"Does that mean we can leave this forsaken airport?" the Monk asked, with a slight moan. He stretched, his arms and legs stiff.

"Yes", Lin replied with a smirk. Mai let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were getting out of there!

Picking up their bags, they followed him out to where two cars were waiting, even though one would have been big enough to hold them all.

"Why two cars, Lin?" Mai asked when she noticed.

"The others will be going directly to the hotel with your things, you and I will be going to SPR".

"Oh", was all Mai could say. Weren't they going to give her time to get ready? Obviously not… she thought, as she was pushed into one of the cars. Monk took her luggage and gave her a small wink, but she was too scared to respond to.

"See you later Mai!" John called, waving as he got into the back seat of the other car.

She sat in the front seat next to Lin, who was driving. Neither made a sound as the car pulled away from the curb.

The drive with Lin was awkward, neither one said a word the whole way. As they got closer, however, Lin began to talk.

"Mai, he... Naru doesn't know you're here. I figured you wanted it to be a surprise", he said, a small smile played on the edge of his mouth. "Besides, I was hoping to get a picture of him surprised".

Mai couldn't help but laugh at this. Innocent Lin was not so innocent after all! He was conniving, sneaky and clever. Basically, she learnt more about him in one sentence then she did after all the time they worked together. Who knew that Lin was so complex?

Lin pulled the car up next to a line of tall buildings, and indicated for her to get out. He then pointed out the SPR building silently. As she stepped out of the car, she realized for the first time exactly how massive the building was. She let out a low whistle in surprise. Who knew how many floors this building had?

"I know", Lin said as he came to stand beside her.

"It's HUGE", she murmured. "What floor is he on?"

"He might be in his office on the top floor. There, or he's in the lab". At that, Mai's eyes became saucers.

"You're joking right?" Lin shook his head. "Whoa…"

"Are we going in?" he asked finally.

Her heart began to beat fast, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. What was this feeling? Fear and excitement. Nervousness and eagerness. What did they call this? She had felt it before, but forgot what it was called. There was one word to describe it. If only she could remember it... Yes, it was…

Love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Naru sat staring, feeling somewhat depressed, at the still-growing pile of paperwork. He was lost deep in his thoughts, and if anyone saw him, they would have wondered whether this guy was the actual Oliver Davis.

'Why didn't she answer my call? She always answers the phone. She mustn't want to talk to me. I am an ass after all' the thoughts ran around his head.

'No shit', Gene replied from his mind.

"Shit, I thought you were gone", he muttered.

'Nice try, bro. You can't get rid of me that easily', came the reply.

Naru sighed. He looked into the mirror hung near the office doorway, and saw someone that didn't look vaguely like him. Dark circle surrounded his red eyes, his hair was a disaster, and his clothes looked wrinkled. Nobody could get him to leave. He lost count of the number of times someone had tried to kick his ass right out the door, but none had succeeded. Lin gave up trying to get him to leave, and instead tried to get him to look after himself. In fact, it had taken Lin all his energy to get him to have a shower and shave his damn "fuzz face", as he rightfully called it.

'Man, you look like crap', Gene said with a snicker.

"Shut up, you looked worse with a hangover", Naru bluntly responded. Gene snorted in disbelief.

'No need to be pissy. Just go make yourself decent. You're going to have a guest' Gene said, before falling into silence.

Naru sighed, and went to change into a fresh suit Lin had brought in for him, which was neatly pressed and cleaned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lin and Mai walked into the building together, their appearance drawing glances from the employees. Whispers started to follow them.

"That's the girl?"

"She's the one Dr. Davis is depressed over?"

"I think she's pretty", one person boldly said, earning him glares. Mai blushed slightly at this, but that faded when another replied.

"Shut up you retard".

Mai was a little startled by the gossiping, not used to all the attention. Lin signaled towards an open elevator.

"Ignore them", Lin said, whispering in her ear. She nodded, and followed him into the open elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor, and the elevator began to lift up.

She was even more scared now that he was closer.

Mai thought quietly to herself, 'what would happen?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry to leave you there, but I am so exhausted I can barely type.

Find out what happens next in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter Two**

The elevator doors opened wide to reveal an empty hallway. The walls were a creamy-white colour, and at various points there would be a door to an office or a painting. The hallway appeared empty of people, but Mai checked anyway from inside the elevator. While she was looking for any sign of life, Mai tucked a loose strand of hair that had found its way across her face behind her ear.

Lin patiently waited for her to exit into the hallway, and when she did, followed her quietly. He indicated to an office door not too far away, then bowed and left into the still empty elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Mai realized she was alone. Her stomach began to twist nervously as she stepped closer and closer to his office, and him. Standing at the doorway, she twisted her hands nervously before knocking.

What would happen?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Naru's POV**

It felt good to be in clean clothes again, tough not enough to lift my spirits. Ha, a joke. I think… Did I used to tell jokes? I don't remember. The only thing I remember from before was Mai's face, her tears. Her begging me to stay.

I must be insane to have left her. But I had my reasons, I suppose. Although I don't really remember what they were now.

I stared down at the still-growing pile of paperwork. The stack of papers seemed almost… alive. Did it just move? I swear it just moved.

Oh shit, I think I'm going insane.

"Oooooo, I am the living paperwork", Gene's voice mocked.

"Haha, nice try Gene", I muttered.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that thought it was alive", he said. I could almost hear him trying not to laugh.

"Don't you have someone else you can annoy the hell out of?"

"No, just you", came his blunt reply.

Do you know how irritating ghost brothers that always follow you are? And how insane you look when you answer them in a public place?

"You don't need my help to look insane". He began to laugh wickedly.

"Get lost".

"'K" he said, then dissappeared.

What made him suddenly decide to leave? I pondered that for a few minutes.

A timid knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. Was it lunchtime already?

"Come in", I said. I expected an assistant, or a lunch lady, but the person who stepped in… was Mai. She was just as I remembered. Though her hair had grown slightly since I had last seen her, and she was wearing the white dress she said, no, swore, she would burn after I rejected her.

That's it; I've officially gone insane. That's right, Dr. Oliver Davis…

IS CRAZY!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

For five minutes the two stared at each other. Mai saw his red eyes and was concerned.

'He can't even look after himself!' she thought. Mai caught a slight twitch in his right eye, and instantly became more concerned.

In a flash, Naru reached for his phone, and dialed a number. "Lin! Lin! I'm crazy! I see Mai! Is she dead? No? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" he called into the phone.

Lin said something that seemed to calm him slightly.

"But I see her! She isn't here!" he said, his voice rising slightly with each word. His waved his free hand in the air crazily.

'Did he take a breath?' Mai wondered, watching him continue.

Naru hung up the phone and watched her wearily.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring slightly.

"Mai", she replied slowly, concerned.

"Liar. Mai is in Japan", he snarled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mai, you stupid narcissistic bastard!" she yelled, getting annoyed with him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shaddup", he growled. She walked up and slapped him on the face, before going to stand near the doorway.

"Hey!" he moaned, rubbing his face where her hand had impacted.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in", Naru said, waving a hand.

At that moment, Lin emerged in the doorway; in one hand he held his hand a camera, the other held his phone. He looked at his depressed boss glaring at Mai, and Mai returning the glare fully. He had an idea that would get him his picture.

"Mai, could you kiss him please?" he asked, indicating to Naru.

"Hell no", came her reply.

"Please Mai, it might help him", he said, watching his boss trying to snap a pencil in half, and failing miserably. "The old Naru's somewhere in there".

Mai felt her cheeks turn a rich red. If it helped Naru, she would do it. She took a deep breath and took the three steps necessary for her to be right in front of the desk. She lent over and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him forward also. In a second, their lips would meet. Mai could feel her heartbeat begin to race, and she closed her eyes.

Mai felt his lips touch hers, and him jerk in surprise.

In the meantime, Lin had snuck to a better angle and took a picture of them. It was them kissing, Mai eyes were closed, while Naru's were wide open in surprise. He then snuck out, leaving the two alone.

'Perfect' he thought with a smirk.

They broke apart for the time necessary for Mai to walk around to the other side of the desk; then Naru pressed his lips back to hers once again. Both standing, their bodies pressed together.

Mai had never been happier in her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Five minutes later, the two broke apart.

"Mai?" Naru asked, looking at her with surprise.

"Yes, Naru?" she asked with a smile. He finally remembered her, and realized that she was really here, she thought hopefully.

"Don't tell Mai", he said, a loopy grin on his face.

Mai looked at him with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

He never responded, instead, he collapsed against her, his eyes closed. Mai lay him down, putting his head in her lap. She felt his heartbeat, which was fading, and he felt cold. She reached up to the desk and grabbed the phone, calling Lin from Naru's autodial.

"Lin! Lin! There's something wrong with Naru!" she cried, stroking his head. "Please, help me!"

She stayed there for ten minutes with is head in her lap, waiting for the ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, and he was being taken away, he grasped her arm loosely. He looked at her through half opened eyes.

"Please don't leave me", he whispered weakly.

"I won't", she whispered back, clutching his arm tightly as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**What's wrong with Naru? Find out next chappie!**

**P.S Sorry for the long wait! Please R and R, but keep it nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

**Naru's POV**

I could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. And you know what? It was peaceful. For once in my life I was at peace. Before this moment, my life had felt stressful. All I did was work, work, work... Now, I could have a few moment for myself.

"What's up bro?" Gene's voice called.

Okay then, almost peaceful.

"Noll? You dead?" he asked.

I laughed dryly, he was _sooooo_ funny. In his own mind, anyway.

"I was just wondering because you haven't said anything for the last two hours, forty-five minutes", Gene pointed out. "So you going to do anything?"

"No, now go away". Man, he was going to send me insane.

"You go away", was all he said, the smart-ass.

"No, you go away", I said, sighing softly. I hope I'm not dead. Imagine spending the rest of existence with _this._

"Whatever. What you say means shit-all around here. You're in my world pal. Play by the rules".

"For the love of all that is good, shut the hell up!"

"No. Will you open your eyes?"

I opened my eyes slowly, the light so bright I had to cover them. Where the hell was I?

Gene stood not far away and was looking bemused.

"Something funny?" I asked. I really wanted to hit that smirk away.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if you know what you are wearing."

I looked down, and saw I was wearing a white hospital gown.

"What happened to me?"

Gene's smile faded and he looked away.

"What?"

"Naru, wake up please. Please wake up" a new voice called. _Mai?_

I looked at my brother in confusion. I was still alive? What had happened to me?

Gene gave me a sad smile, not responding. He was starting to fade away.

"What's happening?" I asked, confused.

"Wake up, Noll", Gene's voice said, fading slightly more. "Tell Mai the truth…."

With that, I woke up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mai's POV**

The view outside the hospital window was exceptionally plain. The sky was grey and miserable looking. Depressing, even. Why did Naru want to live here for anyway?

I heard Naru take a deep breath, bringing my focus back to him. I turned to watch Naru's sleeping figure, his chest slowly rising and falling with his breathing. He lost the evil in his appearance that once terrified me, stripping him of his armor, making him human. I stroked a hand through his black hair, thinking about the others.

Everyone else had already left for the hotel after coming to visit him. They had patted my shoulder and gave small smiles of sympathy before walking out the door.

But, damn it, I didn't want it.

I just wanted him. Here, with me. But he was unconscious in a hospital bed.

And I was alone.

Lin had left with the excuse of getting Naru's things. I had offered to go with him, but he shook his head silently and refused. I just continued to sit in this uncomfortable hospital chair like I had for the past three hours.

I looked down at my small hand entwined in his slightly larger one and smiled. I wonder if he would let me do this when he awoke.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Naru, wake up please. Please wake up", then kissed him lightly on his lips.

Before I moved my face away from his, I heard a small moan escape him.

"Naru?" I asked, moving away.

"M..M…Mai…" he stammered. "What h...Happened...? T…t…to …me?

I could tell the morphine was still taking effect, causing him to be slightly drowsy. Normally, this wouldn't affect him, yet his weak body made him more vulnerable.

I watched him as he looked up at me with sleepy eyes, and rubbed them with a fist like a child.

Damn, he was so damn adorable.

"It's okay", I said, holding his hand in mine. He looked down and saw this.

And smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naru's POV**

When I saw that she was holding my hand, I couldn't have been more thrilled. I gave her a smile, and then tugged her towards me, and she fell, landing with her face, her lips on mine. She let out the softest squeaking noise, but didn't move, which I was thankful for. I fisted a bunch of her hair at the back of her neck with one of my hands, crushing my lips to hers. I was careful though, enjoying the taste and texture. They were so soft, and her scent was like flowers. I'm not very good with identifying flower types, but this one was soft and seductive. My mind reeled with imaginings of her telling me she loved me. I hoped desperately that she still did.

When we pulled apart, I saw her lips were slightly swollen. I felt slightly guilty.

Slightly.

"I love you Mai", I said, looking up at her.

"I love you too, Naru" she whispered. I watched her cheeks flush in pleasure.

"Come here…" I said, patting the bed beside me. I moved over slightly so that she could lie down.

When she did, I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying that scent. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, before enjoying a few minutes of silence.

"Umm, could you tell me how the hell I ended up in hospital?" I asked finally.

She laughed, telling me that Lin would explain. Whenever he decides to return that was, anyway.

I knew he would be taking his time, so I tugged her closer, resting my forehead on hers.

Together we drifted to sleep. The only thought that ran around my head was…

SHE LOVES ME…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lin's POV**

I walked back through the hospital to Naru's room. I tugged the door open, and saw him and Mai in deep slumber wrapped in each other's arms. I smiled, and left, closing the door quietly behind me.

This was a most interesting development…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

YAY! Another chapter finished!


End file.
